Regrets
by AmberDBoss
Summary: What if Steven listened to the gems and his dad in The Return? This. This would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story was a request from** **KimDWil71. Just a warning, some of this is rewriting of The Return. Thanks for this request! I had lot of fun writing this!**

* * *

Steven's POV.

"Maybe when Peridot gets to earth, she'll see how nice all the people are, and she won't want to hurt anyone." I said hopefuly.

"Just like your mother." My dad said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But these other gems aren't like your mother. They're not like Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl. They're not going to start caring about people now. They didn't the first time they-" Dad stopped himself.

"The first time they what?" I asked.

"It was thousands of years ago. It's not like I was there!" I turned to face him.

"The gems should be telling you this stuff, but I get it, I mean, they don't want you thinking of the like that."

"Like what?" My dad looked away. He didn't answer.

"Like what, dad?"

"Like aliens, Steven! Aliens who invaded Earth!"

"What?!"

"All they do is try to make up for it. They just can't forgive themselves, you understand? Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore. She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind. She gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth."

"So sh-she saved the world, that's good!"

"No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Gems were destroyed, people too... In the end, your mother could only save a handful of her closest friends. If it weren't for her shield, man, I don't know. B-but hey, let's look on the bright side! We're gonna drive past that waffle place in a couple miles!"

"O-okay, waffles do sound pretty good right about now."

* * *

No one's POV.

"That's them, alright. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines." Peridot complained.

"This is it?" Jasper stated more than she asked.

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!"

"Looks like another waste of my time... Hey, get over here!" She dragged Lapis out from behind her. Lapis tried to break free from Jasper's grip.

"This is their base?" Lapis nodded

"You need to leave immediately!" Garnet shouted.

"Yeah, step off!" Amythest said aggressively.

"This is not a Gem-controlled planet!" Pearl said.

"And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!" Jasper said."But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display? I thought Rose knew better than that. Just, blast them with the ship."

* * *

"D-do you think the Gems are okay?" Steven asked. He looked up a his dad. The city was supposedly safe to return to.

"I-I don't know. I hope so." Greg said. Steven ran to the temple. He looked around. He went up to the beach house.

"Garnet?" Steven called. He looked around some more.

"Pearl!" Steven called again. He knocked on the temple door.

"Amethyst!" Steven cried. He ran onto the beach. "Anyone?" Steven looked around some more. He saw purple gem shards. He teared up. He saw blue and red gem shards. A couple feet away were white gem shards. He fell to his knees and cried. Then Lapis ran up to him.

"Steven, get out of here! Hurry, before she finds you!"

"She?"

"Just go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you here! Come with me!"

"Where?"

"I'll explain later!"

* * *

 **Done with ch. 1! I hope you guys liked this story so far! Ch. 2 will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'll be able to update daily until Monday! This is the last chapter, so enjoy! _*_ _Trigger Warning for light-hearted people!*_**

* * *

Lapis flew to the carwash with Steven guiding her. Steven pulled his key out of his pocket.

"This is my dad's car wash. We can stay here until they leave, if you want." Steven said quietly as he opened the door, which was unlocked. He locked the door behind him.

"Steven, I'm sorry about your friends." Lapis said as she hugged Steven.

"It's okay." Steven responded. "Now, I wish I would've gone back though. I have my mom's shield. I could've saved them. Now, it's my fault they're dead." Remorse could be heard in his voice.

"Steven, don't say that. It's not your fault they're dead." Lapis said as she wiped the tears off of his face. "They didn't want you to go back. You would've gotten hurt, maybe even killed, too."

"But I might've been able to save them." Lapis hugged Steven even tighter.

"Steven, everything's going to be okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you. For being there for me."

"No prob, Bob." And then they started laughing. Not really because of Lapis' joke, but because they just needed a distraction. A distraction from the pain. A distraction from the regrets.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this crap, and if you did you should check out What It Means To Be (Rewritten). Thanks for reading!**

 **-AmberDBoss**


End file.
